A Dancer's Inspiration
by Moon Rabbit28
Summary: Usagi is an amateur ballerina who was rejected from the dance academy of her dreams due to lack of romantic inspiration in her audition. Will a mysterious tall blue eyed man help her gain the fire and confidence in love and romance dancers need?
1. A Dancer's Inspiration: Rejection

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! If you're reading this, it means you really lucked out. Is it just me or had everyone been posting like mad lately? I wasn't even going to post it. One thing is I don't know how good it is, and another is that it will most likely be on page 7 in a few days. Oh well. If you do read, I beg of you please review. I'm nervous as is, and if you don't, I don't know how my confidence as a writer will be affected. I take it if no one reviews, no one likes it. Please, if I don't get at least 8 reviews, I will be afraid to continue, and most likely won't. you have no idea how much reviews can affect my day. They make me smile. Ok, enough gush. Please read and review. God bless Naoko Takeuchi

Disclaimer: I don't own the sailor moon characters, and as a certain someone (you know who you are) would point out, I don't want to get sued. I do not nor will I ever claim to own the characters. I just use and manipulate them to my will insert evil laugh the amazing wonderful beautiful smart Naoko Takeuchi owns sailor moon. Not me. no suing. Suing is bad ::brings out chalkboard with big x over the word suing:: Ok? Ok. Ja!

The lights were beaming down in a circular pattern randomly on the stage. The largest one on her, the angle giving her pale blue leotard and suit a soft glowing look, all of which complemented her blond hair and slim stature. The few people in the audience sat back, waiting for her contemporary piece, the one she herself had choreographed

'All their eyes are on me. This is it. My audition; I can do this. I am a ballerina. I have worked hard to get here. He's here. I could not do this if he were not here. But he is. And I will do this for him...' Usagi Tsukino thought to herself. This was the big day. Usagi had been working for years to audition for the St. William's Academy of Dance, and now was her chance. Her last chance. St. William's only allowed dancers to audition twice. She had to make it this time.

As the music started, she took a deep breath and began to think the lyrics to her lucky song. 'Little bunny foo-foo hopping through the forest...' not quite the lyrics to Chopin's 'Romance' No.1 in E minor, but by now she had learned how to manipulate the beat so as not the throw her off. She always got the little bunny foo-foo song stuck in her head when she was nervous. She had learned over time that it might bring her luck. So now whenever she had an audition, she would make sure to hum it with the beat of the song she was dancing to. 

Two beats before her cue, she smiled. One beat before her cue, the music engulfed her, and she had no worries. Her Mamoru was in the audience, and because of that, she could give the dance the feeling and inspiration in needed to make beauty. That was her goal, to make beauty.

Going on Pointe, she began the dance she had choreographed, practiced and perfected so many times. Going into the first spin, she thought back on the first time she had danced these steps in front of judges. Mamoru had not been there that day. She had no idea where he had been. They had not met yet. 

*^*Five months before*^*

The music ended. The spotlights went off, and the judges nodded. She had finally gotten to audition of St. William's Academy of Dance. But something was wrong. The judges were not looking at her happily. 

As she walked off the stage to retrieve her critiques, she ran over the routine in her head, hoping she would come across nothing too incriminating. To her relief, she didn't, and calmed down somewhat. But as she approached the judge's table, a ball of fear and worry settled it's self in the pit of her stomach.

As she walked toward the woman who would decide her fate, a fine line of sweat traced it's self along Usagi's upper lip. She began to ring her hands in hopes that they would make the decision soon. She couldn't stand the wait much longer. But as soon as the words escaped the lips of the dean, Usagi wished they had taken longer.

"Ms. Tsukino, I'm sorry. After watching your routine, we have agreed that we cannot accept you into this school." 

Even before the information sunk into her mind, she was crying. She would have cried either way, in or out. But it was out. "Why?" was all she could stifle out before her throat choked up with hurt and tears. 

"Ms. Tsukino, 'Romance' is a dance that has to depict just that. We understand it was your own dance, but in your application form where you stated what dance, you wrote down," she paused to look at the form, "Chopin's Romance in E minor. When asked why, you stated you where a romantic person, and wanted to convey that to an audience. But during your dance, you did not show any. You bore your soul in your movements, but in that we saw no love. Just as a dancer is nothing without fire, she is little without inspiration. You have fire, but no motivation. For that, we cannot accept you. I'm sorry.'

Nodding, Usagi took her critique papers, and fled the room. After pushing past the double doors guarding the audition hall, she took a left and went to the locker room, hoping to change then go home and get fat out of desperation. 

"How am I ever going to get inspiration for something I have never experienced?" she wondered aloud in a straggled voice. "I can't believe this!" she turned another corner. " want to scream! inspiration for love!" she turned another corner. "How am I ever..." 

"Boyfriends are normally good ideas." her last sentence was cut short as she bumped into a tall, gorgeous blue eyed man who at the same time interrupted her.

Hmm...bet you can't guess whom the blue hunk is!!! Please review or I will never confirm your suspicions. And I mean it. 10 review or no next chapter! insert evil laugh


	2. A Dancer's Inspiration: First Meeting

"…Just as a dancer is nothing without fire, she is little without inspiration

Hi!! Just so ya know, Manashiai Wakuma IS a name. I would tell you what it means, but it will ruin this chapter, and others to come. Near the end after I have developed his character, I will tell you all what it means ^_^. Anyway, I broke my own resolution not to post this until I got 10, but trust me, this time I'm sticking to it. 10 reviews or no chapter 3. I mean it! God bless Naoko Takeuchi!

Disclaimer: I don't own the sailor moon characters, and as a certain someone (you know who you are) would point out, I don't want to get sued. I do not nor will I ever claim to own the characters. I just use and manipulate them to my will insert evil laugh the amazing wonderful beautiful smart Naoko Takeuchi owns sailor moon. Not me. no suing. Suing is bad ::brings out chalkboard with big x over the word suing:: Ok? Ok. Ja!

"…Just as a dancer is nothing without fire, she is little without inspiration. You have fire, but no motivation. For that, we cannot accept you. I'm sorry."

Nodding, Usagi took her critique papers, and fled the room. After pushing past the double doors guarding the audition hall, she took a left and went to the locker room, hoping to change then go home and get fat out of desperation. 

"How am I ever going to get inspiration for something I have never experienced?" she wondered aloud in a straggled voice. "I can't believe this!" she turned another corner. " I want to scream! Inspiration for love!" she turned another corner. "How am I ever…" 

"Boyfriends are normally good ideas," her last sentence was cut short as she bumped into a tall, gorgeous blue eyed man who at the same time interrupted her. 

"Because I hear they sometimes help in things like that." He continued kindly, his voice reflecting the same delight his eyes were. 

But she didn't notice his eyes, just the tone of his voice. She was a very beautiful woman, and had been hit on many times; this stranger's tone sounded much like that of someone who would want more then an a nice 'Hi-how-do-ya-do?' Only a little different- more sincere, and gentile. But the second her ears picked up the first hint of a pickup line, her automatic womanly defense kicked in. '_Let them know you aren't drawn into what ever they're planning to say. Besides, you have Manashiai.' _she reminded herself. "Why, you want to volunteer?" he blushed when she said this, but without thinking, she continued. "Because to be honest, I'm not interested, I already have one." She told him through her weeping as she pulled away from him. 

His blush faded when he heard the words 'I already have one', but also as he caught the crying tone in her voice. He immediately became concerned. _'Why would an Angle like this be crying so deeply? What could have hurt her this badly?' _He asked himself. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked her in the eye and started to speak. "Are you ok? Are you…are you crying? Do you need some help? Is there anything I…"

"I don't need any help," she cut in. "I'm just getting over a little ripping apart of my dream." She added dramatically as she wiped away her tears, and began to stalk angrily away. 

But he wouldn't let her leave without more information. There was something amazing about her that saw in her face and heard in her voice. "Wait," he called after her. Luckily for him, she paused. The expression on her face proved she wasn't happy to be doing so; she wanted to get home. But he wasn't going to let her get away. "Please…let me apologize. I'm sarcastic sometimes, I guess now wasn't a good time." He said, hoping she would stop giving him a death glare. Fortunately she stopped, and instead of gluing her cerulean eyes on his masculine face, let them wander. _'If this man's going to stop me in my tracks, I might as well see what he looks like…Tall, at least six feet…towering over me, ebony hair...gracious it looks so soft, dark blue eyes…amazing dark blue eyes. Oh my, look at those muscles...Wow, he's really sexy. Much more sexier then Manashiai.'_ But right as the last thought entered her head, she contradicted her self out of pure habit. _'Come on girl, Manashiai puts up with my dreams of attending, even if he didn't show up today, or ever come to my rehearsals, and he yells sometimes. It's not like I'm the only one in his world anyway, ' _She thought to herself._ 'But he also doesn't make me feel like this…'_

He saw the approval in her face and took it as a signal to continue apologizing, which he did right away. He didn't want to lose her attention after all. He began to walk towards her slowly, and once he was in arm's length, offered his hand out to her. "My name's Chiba Mamoru. I'm a stagehand here," he paused, "or at least until I finish college and get a better job."

She took his hand; he was a lot more polite then most of the creeps that hit on her. At least he was introducing himself. So she obliged and introduced herself. "My name's Tsukino Usagi. It's nice to meet you Mamoru." She held onto his had a little tighter and smiled. Then she realized that she had almost completely stopped crying. In fact, she felt quite a bit better than she had only moments before. _'This guy definitely has a weird affect on how I'm acting. Funny thing, I really don't seem to mind.'_ But she caught herself, and added silently _'Get a grip Usagi. You have Manashiai Wakuma. It doesn't matter that he doesn't look at you like this. Mamoru is just a stranger. Come on, simply focus on getting out of here.'_ Reminding her self of her steady boyfriend of two years was all that was needed to make her to drop his hand as if it had burned her. But she kept the smile. 

"I see you've stopped crying," Mamoru said with a grin. "It's a good thing too, you might have actually done some damage had you run into anyone else!" He laughed a little at his own joke, and his heart leaped with joy when she laughed with him. He stopped laughing and added questionably, "Why were you crying anyway? What was all that you were saying about 'inspiration for love' or something?" he placed his hands back on his hips, and sighed silently as her eyes darkened at the reminder of what had happened earlier. 

Without a word, she handed him her critique sheets. Silently, she prayed that he wouldn't think less of her because she didn't make it. But she saw by the way his eyes danced when he looked up from the sheets that he didn't. 

"What do they mean when they say no inspiration for love in your dance?" he asked, acting genuinely puzzled. The truth was, he wasn't. His mother had been a prima ballerina. She had raised him to know that inspiration and motivation that led to passion where everything. But he wanted to keep her talking as long as he could.

Taking the critique sheets back from him, she raised her eyes to meet his. But she hesitated. _'What is this guy going to think when I tell him they mean that I'm a ditz in love and made that totally obvious to everyone?! I'll probably even wind up telling him about how the only way Manashiai will stay with me is if I'm basically his slave. Mamoru would never understand that even in such a serious relationship, I have no motivation to express love!'_ her mind screamed at her 

"I don't know?" she finally answered weakly as she looked down at the papers- hoping to avoid his eyes. She knew if he looked her in the face right then he would know she knew exactly what the judges meant. But for the sake of her secrets, she kept her eyes down.

He simply rubbed his chin, and nodded in response. He didn't buy it for a second, but let her think he did. He dropped his hand back to his side, and smiled. "Well, maybe we could figure it out over some food." He paused as she looked up, a somewhat hungry look in her eyes. "I know this really great diner only a few blocks from here. Would you like to go get a sandwich with me or something?" He finished.

The grin that was normally so rare plastered it's self on her delicate face once again as she nodded. _'Oh my GOODNESS!! This is the most beautiful man I have ever met and he's asking me to go eat with him!!' _her mind shouted in joy, this time completely forgetting Manashiai.

"Wonderful!" he almost yelled, letting his joy show through his normally calm exterior. He linked his arm through hers, and led her towards the stairwell that led to the first floor and the exit. Just as they were half way down the steps, Usagi remembered she was in her audition leotards.

She stopped in her tracks, causing Mamoru to do the same. 

"What are you waiting for Usagi?" he asked, his face showing the disappointment that he felt. But it subsided when she smiled reassuringly at him, and gestured towards her attire.

"I don't think diner would appreciate me coming in half naked," she said, pausing to mentally kick herself the second 'half naked' escaped her lips. He saw it too, and blushed heavily. He was having a hard of enough time keeping himself from kissing her right then and there. Her half naked was way too much to bear. "So I'm just going to go change into my street clothes, and grab my bag." She added in an attempt to cover up her slip of the lip. 

He nodded, and watched her turn and jog back to the area she had been headed in the first place. He smiled to himself, and mentally patted himself on the back. "Well, at least you didn't wet your pants. You've come a far way from high school." He quipped to himself. 

"What was that? Are you talking to your self?" a male voice asked from behind Mamoru. 

Blushing heavily, he turned. A few steps down the stairs stood a man almost as tall as Mamoru, about the same age too. Brown hair, cloudy green eyes and a Roman nose that looked as if it had been broken many times before made up the face of the guy who had heard him congratulate himself on bladder control. Luckily, depending on how you look at it, Mamoru was able to cover up the fact that he wanted to fall down the stairs the rest of the way to the first floor. 

"It was nothing. I just invited very beautiful woman to lunch, and was proud of my self." He said, hoping by now that his fierce blush had declined. 

The guy nodded, and shrugged it off. "Whatever weirdo." The random guy replied. "Do you know where the chick's dressing room is?" His voice changed to one of annoyance as he added "My girlfriend had some stupid audition today, and I was, supposed to be here." He snorted. "Can you believe she actually wanted me to come and watch?" This man was beginning to give Mamoru a bad feeling. The feelings were confirmed when the guy punched him in the shoulder and added "Some times she's just stupid."

Mamoru was now thoroughly disgusted by this man. Who did this guy think he is? Trying to hide the sneer he felt growing on his lip, Mamoru answered the man's original question. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Anyway, the dressing rooms are that way." He pointed towards the direction the Usagi had gone. 

"Thanks stranger." The green-eyed man called over his shoulder as he walked in the direction Mamoru had pointed him in. 

Mamoru simply nodded. It wasn't more then a few minutes later when he thought he heard a girl scream…a girl that sounded horribly like Usagi. His calm instincts took over, and he paused for a second. When all that followed was silence, he shrugged it off. 

A few minutes later, Usagi turned the corner that blocked the view of the dressing room area, and ran up to Mamoru. Avoiding his eyes, she quickly spat out "Mamoru, I'm sorry, something came up. I can't go eat with you." And without another word, she ran. 

Feeling crushed, Mamoru simply stood there for a few seconds before it sank in. he finally thought to ask why, but she was already gone. Numbly, he walked down the rest of the stairs, and out to his car. Seconds after he pulled away from the curb, a green eyed man shoved through the double doors of the St. William's Academy of Dance auditorium, pulling a petite blond goddess-like woman behind him.

OH NO!!!!! WHAT IS THIS MAN DOING!?! PLEASE REVIEW (I GET 10 OR I WON'T PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER) OK, I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANY MORE!!!!! "Manashiai" means "without love", and "Wakuma" means "ugly". Can you guess who the green-eyed stranger is?!?! 10 reviews, or once again, I won't confirm your suspicions!!!


	3. A Dancer's Inspiration: Foreboding

"Thanks stranger

Hello faithful readers!! I love you all! I can't believe the reviews I got, I love you! Please review again!!! Any way, I know it's short, but I lost the disk the first draft was on, so I've been working on it on another disk, then I found the first one, and it was just wow not fun. Anyway, thanks again!!! Please review…same deal as last time! 10 or no chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, or the characters, or any of that stuff…DUH. The amazing, beautiful, talented Naoko Takeuchi does. I'm simply manipulating HER creations to suit my entertainment needs….scary, isn't it? insert evil laugh

"Thanks stranger." The green-eyed man called over his shoulder as he walked in the direction Mamoru had pointed him in. 

Mamoru simply nodded. It wasn't more then a few minutes later when he thought he heard a girl scream…a girl that sounded horribly like Usagi. His calm instincts took over, and he paused for a second. When all that followed was silence, he shrugged it off. 

A few minutes later, Usagi turned the corner that blocked the view of the dressing room area, and ran up to Mamoru. Avoiding his eyes, she quickly spat out "Mamoru, I'm sorry, something came up. I can't go eat with you." And without another word, she ran. 

Feeling crushed, Mamoru simply stood there for a few seconds before it sank in. he finally thought to ask why, but she was already gone. Numbly, he walked down the rest of the stairs, and out to his car. Seconds after he pulled away from the curb, a green eyed man shoved through the double doors of the St. William's Academy of Dance, pulling a petite blond goddess-like woman behind him. 

__

'Maybe he will just drag me to the truck, and it'll be over. Oh please let him just take me home before he yells…'

Her hopes that he would just take her home and verbally lash her were dashed when, instead of going towards his truck, he led Usagi to an ally near the back of the school. She knew it was futile, but she had to try and calm him down.

"Manashiai…Manashiai! Please let go of me!" Usagi pleaded to her boyfriend. All she got in reply was a tighter grip on her arm, and an angry grunt. "Mana, I wasn't going to do anything with him! He simply asked-" he squeezed harder, "_OW_, please let go!" He didn't. "He simply asked if I wanted to go get some food!"

This made him pause. 

That frightened her even more then when he was angry. His pausing showed that he was past angry and onto enraged. At least when he was angry, he wasn't planning on what he was doing next. To her, that was better then Mana _knowing_ what he was going to do. His blind rage was much less painful; he mostly just stumbled around dumbly, muttering what a horrible person she was-- she could take that.

He leaned in towards her face until their nose were inches apart, and squinted his eyes. In a soft but severely shallow voice, "You think he just wanted food? Do you honestly think that's all he wanted?" His face was not only a hair's breath away. She could smell nicotine his cigarettes in his breath. 

"Mana, you're scaring me…please calm down," she begged in her most frightened and childish voice. 

He pulled back, and loosed his hold on her arm; he looked like he was thinking. Then he clenched his jaw and shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter. We're going home. Then I'll deal with you." with that, he pulled her back to his deep red truck, shoved her in, and drove towards their apartment complex. 

Oh I feel so bad about it being short! It was not on purpose! I really wanted to put this out so everyone would know I have NOT forgotten my story! Please keep up the reviews!!! Until then minna!


	4. A Dancer's Inspiration: Unexpected Visit...

Hey ya'll! Look who finally got chapter 4 up!! I haven't been writing 'cause that's what I do when my insomnia's really bad. Lucky for me it's been pretty light lately, but with that comes me not writing. But, a few nights ago, I couldn't fall asleep, so I wrote this all in one sitting (which will become more obvious once you read it, lol) so I don't know about the quality. Let me know if it sucks! Review or Email! Thanks, love you all ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: oh honestly. If I owned sailor moon, trust me, I would not be writing fanfics about it. I would be milking the fame for all it was worth and then using the profits to buy things. So no suing, ya hear? K? K.   
  
He leaned in towards her face until their nose were inches apart, and squinted his eyes. In a soft but severely shallow voice, "You think he just wanted food? Do you honestly think that's all he wanted?" His face was not only a hair's breath away. She could smell nicotine from his cigarettes on his breath.   
"Mana, you're scaring me...please calm down," she begged in her most frightened and childish voice.   
He pulled back, and loosed his hold on her arm; he looked like he was thinking. Then he clenched his jaw and shook his head.   
"It doesn't matter. We're going home. Then I'll deal with you." with that, he pulled her back to his deep red truck, shoved her in, and drove towards their apartment complex.   
  
The silence in the truck remained as thick as ever until the moment Mana shifted his truck into park; that's the way Usagi preferred it. At least when he wasn't talking, he wasn't yelling. She sighed inwardly when he started to speak.  
"I'm hungry. I want you to make me something when we get inside. Get your stuff." And with that he climbed out of the truck and started up the walk to the apartment they now shared.   
Slowly, she gathered her belongings and trudged her way up the walk, muttering 'it was my apartment first' under her breath every few steps.   
"I'm hungry, make me some food." She mumbled quietly, her voice heavily laced with bitterness. She reached the door and paused, giving her self time to take a few deep breaths and to whip a few stray tears away. As quietly as possible she opened the door just wide enough for her small body to slip through the space between the jam and the door, stepped in, and shut the door behind her. As she dropping her pale pink dance bag off to the side of the small entry way, the brief of Mamoru creeped into her brain. She began to smile at the thought, but just then Mana cleared his throat, causing reality to sink back in. Sighing silently and sadly, she began to move towards her...their bed room.   
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I'm starving and you're going off to take a nap! Get in the kitchen!" She heard Mana yell from the living room as she passed through the hall way.   
"Mana, sweetheart, I'm just going to change into something more comfortable. It won't take but a second." She pleaded internally that he would let her go about changing before making her his slave woman for the rest of the night. Her hopes were confirmed when a mumbled and unhappy 'fine' landed on her ears. Hearing that, she continued into the bedroom and hurriedly  
pulled out some worn and broken in clothes out of the dresser. As she dug through her pajama drawer, she found her favorite pair of boxers; light gray with smiley face print all over it. She let a small smile play on her lips as she remembered the day she bought them.   
She and her 4 best friends had been roaming the mall, simply wasting time and being together as friends should be. That was before she had met Mana. Gracious how she missed her friends. They didn't deserve to be the first thing out of her life after Mana started to take it over. 'I should have fought harder to keep them with me. Maybe then I wouldn't be here, getting beat around every time he feels like it. This would still be my apartment, and they would still be my friends' The thought brought tears to her eyes and flooded her mind with memories of them. 'I wonder what they're doing. Ami's probably already graduated medical school...Rei's probably the head priestess by now. I wonder how her grandpa is. Man I miss that pervert. He was always so kind to us. I bet Minako found herself a really hot guy and is living it up right now, only working during auditions. Makoto...jeeze I wish she were here. She was always the strongest. She could kick Mana's butt in a second.' Just imagining that made her feel a little better.   
After pulling on the aged boxers and a gray over sized t-shirt, she wandered to the bathroom. Catching a glance of herself in the mirror, she gasped. Just visible under the sleeve hem of her shirt she could see a dark spot. Closing her eyes as she lifted up the sleeve, she tried to choke back tears. 'No! Can't be...I'm almost out of cover-up make up...how am I going to explain this one to Madame? She'll be furious! Please don't let it be another bruise' But upon opening her eyes, her fears proved to be true; her forearm was now decorated with a gigantic black and blue blotch. "How could this have happened!?" she asked herself in a panicked voice. "He didn't even hit me that hard this time..." Sniffling quietly, she opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of waterproof concealing theater make-up. Holding it up to the light to judge how much was left, she decided to save the rest for class the next day. If Madame Sokvsky caught sight of it, she would know something was up. She had already told Usagi numerously that she didn't like Manashiai or the way he treated her.   
After replacing the bottle to it's original place, she left the bedroom and quietly walked towards the kitchen. Pulling out a frying pan and a bottle of oil, Usagi began to make Mana some French fries. While she waited for the oil to heat, she leaned against the counter and allowed herself to think of Mamoru. His eyes, his hair, the kind and gentile way he spoke to her. 'He's so different from Manashiai. Maybe that's why I felt so comfortable around him.'   
Just then, she heard Mana get up from his chair and approach the kitchen, once again jogging her from her happy thoughts. Busying her self with the now hot enough oil and cooking fries, she awaited his entrance. She didn't know what kind of mood he would be in, so she kept her back to the door. Lucky for her, he didn't seem in too much of a vial mood. Coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist roughly was all he did.   
"Fries, baby? Is that all we have?" He asked, not sounding very happy with her selection.  
"Yes Mana. We're all out of pretty much everything else." She said, trying to keep from angering him.  
"Fine. Ya know babe, I didn't come in here to talk about food. I came in here to tell you how sexy you look cooking for me." He told her as he nuzzled her neck, not even noticing her bruise.   
"Thank you Mana. You're very sweet." She told him, trying to cover up her lie. He never really noticed how she looked, just if she put out or not. He was such a pig like that. He wouldn't even let her hang on to her integrity and morals when they first started dating. He wouldn't let her wait for vows and rings. It was borderline rape the first time.   
His hand began to creep up her side as he kissed her neck, when the doorbell rang. The sound ticked Mana off enough to snap him out of his mood. Usagi turned off the burner and moved the pan, realizing this was her chance to get a way for a minute.  
Quickly walking to the entryway, Usagi inwardly thanked the temporarily anonymous person on the other side of the door. As the door swung open, her mind registered who was standing there, causing her eyes to widen with shock and joy.  
It was Mamoru.  
  
  
...so? Like-y? No like-y? I need feedback people. ::puppy dog eyes:: pweeeeease? I'll give you a cookie? ::offers all reviewers a cookie:: Pwease?  



	5. A Dancer's Inspiration: Another Point of...

Hola!! This chapter takes place at the same time as the previous chapter, only instead of telling what's happening to Usagi, it's what's happening to Mamoru. It starts when Mamoru leaves the campus and ends a little after Usagi opens the door. I hope ya'll like it!! Love you all much, but only if you review. ^_^ Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, duh I don't own them. The super nifty Takeuchi Naoko does. Not me. I'm not her. If I were, I wouldn't be writing stories like this. I would be making money. Besides, it's fun to manipulate her characters. HER characters. Not mine. I'm just a fan fiction writer. So no suing. Suing bad. Bad.  
  
  
  
He couldn't get her out of his head. The way she spoke, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she cried...all of it put together made up a very beautiful, vivacious, talented girl that Mamoru could currently not stop thinking about. Even after she had come running back to tell him that she couldn't go eat with him, he felt like she was there beside him. And even though he knew she wasn't, he really wished she were. The sound of his own stomach growling in hunger brought his attention to the fact that even if Usagi wasn't there to eat with him, he was really hungry. Pulling up to the diner where he had planned to take Usagi, he wondered what she was doing at that moment. Shutting off his car, he began to ponder why she had suddenly turned him down.  
'She seemed so scared. And she wouldn't make eye contact with me. What could have scared her so badly?'  
Then it clicked. Thinking out loud, he ran over the things that pointed to what might be a truth that he didn't want to even imagine.   
"I already have one...chick's dressing room...stupid audition...sometimes she's just stupid...a scream..." his voice faded as he realized that the green-eyed jerk might be Usagi's boyfriend. "If that was Usagi's scream I heard from the stair well? Oh man!"   
'What if he hit her? He seems like the type. First a yelp, then her close to tears and not being able to go with me...oh please let me be wrong...'  
Forgetting his hunger, he re-started his car and drove back to the academy. Once he reached the school, he jumped out of his car and ran into the backstage area. All the auditions were over, but some of his fellow stagehands were still hanging around. Scanning his eyes over the group of college-age guys, he found the one he was looking for.   
"Motoki, I need a favor," Mamoru said as quickly as he reached his best friend. Motoki nodded and Mamoru continued. "You know that extra work you do in the administration office?" he nodded again. Pulling Motoki away from the rest of the guys in the group, he lowed his voice whispered "I need to get the address of a girl who auditioned today."  
Motoki's eyes widened. Things like that were seriously prohibited in the admissions office. All student and applicant files where confidential. But Motoki was a risk taker, and that's what Mamoru was counting on.   
"You know, if I get caught, I'll lose my job." He said, pretending he was considering not doing it. But Mamoru didn't buy it.  
"Motoki, you know you don't care if you get fired or not. Please? If you do, we'll be even for that time I covered for you when you brought that girl here during our shift."   
Motoki raised an eyebrow. "I guess I do owe you," He cracked a grin. "She was worth owing you a favor." He added with a wink.  
"Not now, Motoki. The girl's name is Tsukino Usagi, and I need her address as soon as possible."  
"Give me 15 minutes." And with that, he left the stage area.   
Just as promised, Motoki returned quickly; he was carrying a small piece of paper with him. Handing it to Mamoru, he grinned again.  
"Saw her picture in the file. She's a pretty one there Mamoru. Not really my type though. But definitely yours. Maybe you should go give her a visit." He said with a smile as he handed Mamoru the post-it with Usagi's address on it.  
Mamoru read the address, and smiled at his friend. Slapping him good-naturedly on the back, he rushed out of the stage area, calling out a 'thanks!' behind him.  
Jumping into his car, he drove towards the address written on the paper, the thought of Usagi keeping him company the whole way. Just as he reached the given address, he got a little nervous. Parking his car next to a red truck that was obviously not very well taken care of, he took the little scrap of paper in his hand and scanned the group of apartments for the one that was Usagi's. When he spotted number 8, he climbed out of his car, took a deep breath, and started toward it.   
'What if I'm wrong? She'll think I'm a stalker or something. But if I'm right...oh man.'  
As he approached apartment number 8, his heart started to race and his palms began to sweat. Even if he was wrong, he would get to see her again. And he would be able to stop worrying about her, and concentrate on finding a way to spend more time with her. Then it occurred to him that he didn't care if her boyfriend was a jerk or not, as long as she was okay; even if it meant he could never have a relationship with her. The thought puzzled him, but he pushed it out of his mind, and focused on ringing the doorbell.   
'The only way to do it is to do it.' he reminded himself. With that thought, he pressed his thumb to the doorbell. He heard it jingle inside, and waited. Only moments later, he heard the doorknob turn and the door opened.   
There she stood, her eyes filled with a mix of shock and happiness. After a pause, she realized maybe she should say something.  
"Hi." She said in a hushed voice, not able to take her eyes off of his. 'It's him! What's he doing here?!'  
"Hi." He said back. Inwardly, he rejoiced. She was here, she had answered the door, and now she was talking to him. Even in her close to threadbare shorts, she looked amazing in his eyes.   
"What are you doing here?" she asked in a truly puzzled voice. He himself looked somewhat confused. The sight of her had made him momentarily forget why he was there in the first place. Then he heard the sound of a TV going in the background and he remembered. Taking a step towards her, he told her his reason.  
"Well, when I was waiting for you, I um...I heard a yell from the girls dressing room area," he took a deep breath and continued. "And then you came running and you looked so scared, I just was...well, I...I was worried." He finished.  
Her face lit up with gladness, and she smiled. 'He was worried about me! Worried! About me!' her minded shouted. "You were worried?" she asked.   
"Well, yeah." He answered, stepping towards her once again. They were now barely 6 inches apart.  
Just then, someone inside the apartment coughed loudly and yelled what sounded like an angry 'tell them we don't want any!' Her eyes filled with fear as she broke the gaze she and Mamoru had been holding.  
"I'm sorry Mamoru, I have to go." She said quickly as she began to back into the apartment.  
"Can I see you again?!" he asked, afraid that if she closed that door, he wouldn't see her again for a long, long time.  
"Um, well...I don't know. Manashiai doesn't really like me being very social." She said, her voice filled with regret.  
His eyebrows knitted with an angry wonder, and he asked why.  
"I have to go Mamoru." Was all she would say. Locking eyes once again, she held back tears and shut the door. And with that, she was gone.  
He shut his eyes and choked back tears. Slowly and mournfully, he walked back to his car.   
  
  
  
Oky doky! It's not the end, don't worry. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. Look, see, I said please...once or twice. ^_^ Ja 'till I get 10 reviews for this chapter!! 


End file.
